Otoño
by kykyo-chan
Summary: ¿la distancia puede mata el amor? o sera que este derrotara lo imposible.


**Hola de nuevo yo por estos rumbos, se que no seguí con la historia de en busca de la luz pero pronto la retomare para darle fin, espero me esperen un poco mas. por el momento les dejo este pequeño escrito esperando sea una pequeña compensación por la espera**

 **si les agrada la historia no duden en comentar, ya saben lamento las faltas de ortografía que existan.**

* * *

Era otoño, el clima que más amaba durante el año, caminaba disfrutando de la temperatura después de un día estresante en la universidad mientras las hojas de los arboles caían lentamente a causa de la brisa que nos rodeaba.

A mis 26 años amaba dar clases en la universidad aunque los alumnos de primero a veces lograban sacar mi peor carácter ocasionando que un dolor de cabeza se manifestara en mí, quería llegar a casa para poder estar con mis pequeños, dos hermosos gatos uno color blanco y otro color miel, mis únicos compañeros desde hace tiempo a los cuales amaba profundamente.

Justo cuando iba pasando por un estacionamiento un maullido llamo mi atención, mire hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido y de los arbustos que rodeaban el lugar salió un hermoso gato de color blanco con manchas negras, sin dudarlo me acerque intentando no espantarlo, este no se movió y seguía maullando con un tono alegre que cambio a ronroneos cuando lo acaricie justo atrás de sus orejas.

Me quede jugando con el pequeño felino durante un tiempo hasta que me tuve que ir a ver a mis otros pequeños, este se quedó un tiempo más y regreso por donde había salido.

Los días iban pasando y ahora siempre pasaba por el mismo estacionamiento y siempre me encontraba con el mismo gato que ahora me esperaba ya que había tomado la costumbre de llevarle un poco de carne, como no tenía collar y nadie a los que había preguntado sabia a quien pertenecía el gato, había tomado la costumbre de llamarlo príncipe.

Rápidamente había llego el invierno y junto con las vacacione y el mal clima había impedido que visitara al pequeño príncipe, lo cual lamentaba profundamente ya que me había encariñado con el pequeño.

Al retornar a las clases y que el mal tiempo había mejorado considerablemente, reinicie mis visitas al pequeño gato, el cual me seguía esperando y aceptaba gustoso la comida que le llevaba.

Había tomado una decisión, ya que no tenía collar y los propios vecinos no sabían a quién pertenecía lo tome una tarde y lo lleve a mi casa. No tardo nada en adaptase y mis otros pequeños lo aceptaron e incluyeron en los juegos que realizaban, la necesidad de pasar por ese estacionamiento ya no existía así que deje de hacerlo, hasta que un día que de nuevo tome esa ruta no muchos días después de que me había llevado a príncipe a casa, encontré carteles pegados en la zona en donde buscaban a príncipe, que en realidad se llama dan, tome los datos de contacto y me encamine a mi casa, no quería entregar a príncipe pero sabía lo doloroso que sería si alguno de mis pequeños desapareciera.

Al llegar los tres me saludaron con ronroneos y al sentarme en el sillón el trio se acorruco junto a mí. Tome un suspiro y merque el teléfono de la dueña de príncipe, una tal Regina Mills.

-¿Hola?- la voz que me respondió al otro lado de la línea era profunda de una mujer joven.

-Hola, hablo con la señorita Regina Mills- al momento no recibí respuesta pero contesto de forma afirmativa.

-Mucho gusto soy Emma Swan y hablo para informarle que yo encontré a su gato y quisiera saber en qué lugar la puedo ver para regresarlo- la emoción en la voz de la chica era palpable así que acordamos vernos ese mismo día en un café cerca del estacionamiento de donde tome a mi pequeño príncipe.

No tarde en llegar con el felino en mis brazos, el cual se acorrucaba en mi chamarra. Al llegar al lugar acordado tome lugar en una de las mesas que se encontraban afuera del local y pedí un chocolate en lo que llegaba la dueña.

No tardó más de 10 minutos en que se acercara una hermosa chica de no más de 22 años que me miraba fijamente y al ver que tenía a su gato entre mis brazos prácticamente corrió a donde me encontraba.

-¡Dan!- al escuchar la voz de su dueña el pequeño se zafó de mis brazo y llego a los de ella que de inmediato lo abrazo, así se quedó por un par de minutos hablando con su pequeño el cual le respondía con maullidos alegres.

-Muchas gracias señorita Swan- tomo lugar frente a mí y de inmediato un mesero tomo su orden.

-No hay nada que agradecer, de hecho tengo que pedirte una disculpa- su cara de confusión estaba plasmada en su rostro pero no dijo nada.

-Yo me lleve a tu gato pensando que no tenía dueño y como pregunte a varios vecinos del lugar y ninguno me supo contestar pensé que estaba sin hogar, me encantan los gatos tengo dos y ya me había encariñado con él- por un momento vi el enojo que se instaló en sus pupilas, pero tomando un gran respiro se calmó lo suficiente.

-Lo entiendo no se preocupe, yo también tengo la culpa por no colocarle su collar- seguimos platicando acerca de los gatos que tenía, de cómo había jugado con ellos el pequeño dan.

Descubrí que era estudiante de la misma universidad en donde trabajaba solo que en otra carrera, más específicamente administración mientras yo era profesora de artes visuales y animación.

Así paso más de una hora entre una platica muy amena, la acompañe a su hogar el cual era un edificio muy cerca de la universidad y que estaba junto al estacionamiento en donde conocí al pequeño gato.

Pasaban los días y seguía visitando a dan en el estacionamiento el cual ahora ya portaba un hermoso collar con sus datos. En varias ocasiones ya me había encontrado con Regina tanto en la universidad como en el estacionamiento lo que nos llevó a que poco a poco se instalara una amistad entre ambas

Los semanas iban pasando y mi relación con Regina se había estrechado tanto que llego un momento en el que ella ya visitaba mi casa y a mis gatos para que el pequeño Dan jugara con ellos. Los sentimientos que sentía en algún momento se fueron transformando a algo más que una simple amistad, me comencé a enamorar de su amor por Dan, de su carisma pero sin olvidar el fuerte carácter que portaba… simplemente era perfecta a mis ojos.

Era finales de julio, el otoño se aproximaba de nuevo y Regina me había invitado a su ceremonia de graduación. La tensión entre nosotras había aumentado con el paso del tiempo, todo había iniciado cuando un chico la molestaba a unas cuadras de su edificio, como siempre yo pasaba para ver a Dan o príncipe como le seguía llamando. Intervine cuando él se puso agresivo, se notaba claramente perdido, estaba ebrio.

Por suerte todo había terminado bien, solo con un golpe en mi rostro y el siendo llevado por una patrulla, fue en la casa de Regina que la cercanía al momento de curar mi golpe comenzó a ser palpable.

Los pequeños roses se hicieron perceptibles con el pasar de los días, las sonrisas tímidas o el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando le decía algo lindo aunque nunca había sido con doble intención.

Había comprado un pequeño collar en forma de gato muy similar al pequeño Dan, estaba nerviosa ya que conocería a sus padres y aunque éramos solo amigas esta sensación no se apartaba.

La ceremonia había sido muy emotiva, y todos se tomaban fotografías con sus amigos o familiares, yo me acerque lentamente hacia ella que se encontraba con los que imagine serían sus padres y hermana.

-¡Muchas felicidades!- mi voz hizo que mirara a mi dirección, me sonrió y me abrazo llena de felicidad. Podía sentir lo emocionaba que estaba, había alcanzado una de sus metas.

-Muchas gracias Emma, deja te presento a mi familia- comenzó a presentarme a sus padres Cora y Henry Mills seguida de su hermana Zelena Mills, en todo momento no soltó mi mano lo cual me tranquilizaba bastante, por los comentarios de su familia podía deducir que les había hablado de mí y el cómo nos conocimos.

Seguimos platicando mientras ella se despedía de sus compañeros y amigos, cuando se presentó la oportunidad me acerque a ella y la lleve a un lugar sin tanta gente, no quería estropear su festejo con su familia y quería darle el regalo.

-Sé que no es mucho pero te quería regalar algo en este gran día- saque la pequeña caja y la abrí para mostrar el collar. Sus ojos relucían de emoción, me abrazo de nuevo y se giró recogiéndose el cabello para que le colocara el collar.

-Es hermoso, no tenías por qué molestarte- nuestras miradas se conectaron por unos segundos antes de que sintiera sus labio cerca de la comisura de mi boca, las miles de mariposas que nunca pensé sentir se posaron en mi estómago, creando un torbellino de sensaciones que me obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Solo la falta de sus labios en mi piel hizo que los abriera de nuevo. Un sonrojo estaba en su rostro al igual que en el mío, pero una tímida sonrisa estaba posada en nuestros labios.

Nos acercamos de nuevo a su familia y a pesar de que me había despedido Regina había insistido en que los acompañara a comer. La tarde se pasó tan rápida entre platicas con su padre y el carisma innato de su madre y hermana, la risa de Regina salía relucir de forma constante provocándome una sensación de alegría y paz, como si me encontrar en el lugar correcto.

Después de esa comida nuestros tiempos de estar en compañía de la otra se había reducido terriblemente ante la búsqueda de trabajo de Regina que hasta el momento se encontraba infructuosa.

Ante la añoranza de pasar más momentos con ella, salí temprano de mi casa y me dirigí al estacionamiento donde había comenzado todo, llevaba aun conmigo un sobre de comida para el pequeño príncipe. Al llegar al lugar el pequeño gato salió a recibirme lo que me decía que Regina ya se encontraba en casa.

Cargue a Dan y ambos nos dirigimos al apartamento, tocamos unas cuantas veces y la figura de Regina se mostró delante de nosotros al abrir la puerta, su sonrisa se amplió al verme lo que ocasionaba que un calor se posara en mi pecho.

De inmediato deje al pequeño dan en el suelo y abrace a Regina para saludarla, deje el sobre servido en el plato del pequeño y comprobando que todo estuviera cerrado tome de la mano a mi anfitriona y la invite a comer.

El restaurante era discreto pero novedoso, comimos de forma tranquila poniéndonos al corriente de lo que había pasado en esos días que no habíamos podido vernos.

Los pequeños roses se hacían más notorios y más duraderos, ahora alguna de las dos sostenía la mano de la otra por más tiempo, las ligeras caricias en las manos más pronunciadas y los sonrojos más duraderos así como la sensación de estar en casa se hacía más profunda.

Al terminar nuestra comida y después de un breve paseo por un parque cercano la acompañe a su casa en donde me despedí de ella con un beso junto a sus labios, aún ninguna se animaba a dar el paso de posar los labios sobre los contrarios.

Los días seguían pasando y la desesperación de Regina se hacía notar en sus mensajes o en su voz a través del teléfono.

-Qué te parece si te invito a cenar, así te despejas un rato y si no estás tan cansada te invito una copa- ante la emoción por la salida acordamos que pasaría por ella en unas horas más.

La cena no era formal pero al verla constante que era hermosa con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, cada pieza se amoldaba perfectamente a su figura, para lo que a los demás sería una ropa normal en ella se veía elegante.

Llegamos al restaurant de los cuales sus dueños eran amigos míos lo que nos facilitó una buena mesa sin necesidad de reservación.

La cena era muy amena, platicamos más a fondo de nuestros gustos, de nuestras metas a alcanzar, e incluso que esperábamos encontrar en la persona que compartiría con nosotros la vida. Por cada declaración quería ser esa persona, que cumpliera cada uno de sus sueños de sus caprichos, que fuera el motor para que se superara, pero también que fuera el pilar donde ella se pudiera refugiar en los momentos de tormenta.

La cena termino y siguió una copa que presidio a otras más, hasta que creímos prudente retirarnos antes de que alguna de las dos no se encontrara en condiciones adecuadas para regresar a casa.

Como ya se había hecho costumbre caminamos un momento por el parque pero ante el resguardo de la oscuridad que solo era repelida por el brillar de las farolas, me arriesgue a tomar de su mano. Ella ante el movimiento soltó una pequeña sonrisa y sujeto más fuerte mi mano permitiéndose recargar su cabeza en mi hombro.

Así continuamos sin decir más solo disfrutando de la presencia de la otra, hasta que la noche comenzó a ser más fría y tuvimos que terminar la velada.

Al pasar de los días y confiando todos mis sentimientos a mi mejor amiga, me animo para que hablara de mis sentimientos con Regina, que le explicara lo que ella me provocaba ya que corría el riesgo de arrepentirme si no lo hacía, lo medite durante mucho tiempo hasta que un día me decidí, algo en mi me impulsaba a confesárselo.

Organice una cena en uno de los restaurantes que eran poco conocidos pero que era perfecto para lo que tenía planeado confesarle.

Al llegar a la hora indicada ya la esperaba en la mesa que nos correspondía, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel y cada segundo que pasaba sentía que no llegaría.

-Buenas noches- su voz me saco de mi nerviosismo y al mirarla sentí que todo el lugar desaparecía, si antes la creía hermosa ahora no tenía palabras para describirla, el vestido que portaba perfectamente entallado a su figura le daban un porte único, sensual y elegante, nada comparado a lo que antes podría a ver visto.

Ante mi mutismo fueron los labios de Regina sobre mi mejilla que me sacaron de mi estupor regresándome a la realidad.

-Estas hermosa- fueron las palabras que salieron de mi garganta ocasionándome un gran sonrojo y en ella un ligero color carmesí en sus mejilla mientras una tímida sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

Comenzamos la cena de forma tranquila platicando de cosas tan mundanas como el desayuno del día. Todo era tranquilidad la cual era interrumpida por la risa de Regina ante cualquier ocurrencia que salía de mis labios.

La velada se fue consumiendo poco a poco y los nervios se apoderaban más y más de mí. Había llegado la hora del postre justo el momento que había decidido confesar todo.

-Regina tengo algo importante que decirte- viendo la seriedad en mí su sonrisa se fue difuminando dejando solo la sombra de lo que era segundos antes.

Antes de poder decir algo, el sonido estridente del celular rompió toda atmosfera que se había creado. Dos timbrazos más y Regina se había levantado a contestar alejándose lentamente a un lugar más silencioso en donde tomar la llamada.

Pasaron alrededor de 10min de los cuales no veía ni sombre de ella, estaba tentada a levantarme y buscarle ante la preocupación de que le pasara algo en el trayecto, fue su figura acercándose con una sonrisa radiante de nuevo a la mesa.

No tardó en llegar y me abrazo tan fuerte que solo atine a regresarle el abrazo, fue el momento en el que mis esperanzas se rompieron ante el susurro de su voz en mi oído.

-Me han dado el trabajo que quería… pero me tengo que cambiar de ciudad- todo intento por confesarme lo deje olvidado y solo intente compartir su alegría.

Su marcha se había programado para dentro de semana y media, ya tenía el lugar en donde se quedaría, un pequeño departamento que la empresa se había encargado de conseguir para ella y el cual sería su hogar durante un par de años por lo menos.

Yo me había ofrecido a ayudarla en todo el proceso de empacar todas la cosas, incluso el pequeño dan se daba cuenta que pronto me dejaría de ver.

A solo un día ya estaba todo empaquetado y acomodado para el día siguiente en donde la mudanza llegaría para llevar todo al nuevo hogar de Regina, en donde me separaban de ella 8 horas de viaje en auto.

Habíamos decidido que esa última noche la pasaría en mi casa y así poder disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía, la cena estaba lista pero sentía que todo estaba mal, ella se iría y yo me quedaría con todos estos sentimientos matándome lentamente.

Sin pesar o razonar mis actos me acerque lentamente a ella, y la abrace por la espalda recargue mi frente en su cabeza y dejando que una solitaria lagrima descendiera por mi mejilla susurre lentamente…

-Te amo Regina… y me duele el no decírtelo antes porque ahora te estoy perdiendo- sentí su cuerpo tensarse, de sus labios no salía nada ni un suspiro y por un momento creí que hasta el aire había dejado de entrar a su cuerpo.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Regina se fue soltando de mis brazos y fue girando hasta quedar frente a mí, sin poder mirarla a los ojos vi como sus manos iban subiendo hasta posarse en mis mejillas y poder vernos frente a frente.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- una lagrima también se había escapado de forma fugas de sus ojos.

-Por miedo, por pensar que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, por no querer que dejaras tus sueños, pero no puedo… no puedo dejarte ir sin que sepas todo lo que provocas aquí adentro- una de mis manos término en mi pecho, tomando con fuerza la camisa como si ante ese acto todo sentimiento se evaporara.

Intente quitar las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro, pero ella evito todo movimiento de la forma más placentera y dolorosa posible… había sellado sus labios con los míos.

Lo que tanto había deseado se estaba cumpliendo, aunque en sus labios se acentuaba el anhelo, la tristeza ante una despedida sin fecha de reencuentro, pero al mismo tiempo era opacada por la alegría del momento.

-Yo también te amo…- no deje que continuara ya que ahora había sido yo la que había silenciado todo acto con el rose de nuestros labio. Quería que a través de ellos comprendiera que estaría aquí esperándola, que no importaba el tiempo ni la distancia que lo que sentía era tan profundo que más de mil vidas no serían suficientes para poder saciar esta sed de ella.

Poco a poco ante los roses de nuestros labios terminamos en el sillón el cual fue testigo de cada caricia impregnada de promesas, de cada beso desenfrenado que recorrió la piel del cuello de alguna de las dos, o de cada sonrisa llena de esperanza ante un futuro juntas.

Dejando la cena olvidada el sueño nos invadió quedando totalmente abrazadas, compartiendo el calor de la otra haciendo frente al frio del otoño.

El sonido del despertador rompió la calma de la cual hacíamos gala, con la ropa arrugada me moví un poco para poder detener el infernal ruido, culpable de traerme a la realidad en donde Regina se iría.

Aunque quería postergar el momento desperté a Regina poco a poco, repartiendo pequeños besos por su rostro, logrando despertarla con una sonrisa en sus labios, una estampa que quedaría en mi memoria.

Sin decir nada de lo sucedido desayunamos de forma veloz y nos dirigimos a su departamento en donde la mudanza ya nos esperaba para iniciar la colocación de las cosas en el transporte.

Con cada caja, mueble o bolsa que era guardada en el camión, una parte de mí ser se contraía, intente por todos los medios no pensar en los kilómetros que nos separarían y mi cuerpo de forma inconsciente o puede que totalmente consiente buscaba tener pequeños roses con su piel antes de su partida.

Después de un par de horas todas las cosas estaban ya montadas y solo la esperaban para poder emprender el camino. Sin poder evitarlo la abrace tan fuertemente que por un momento pensé que su piel se fusionaría con la mía, que ambos alientos se consumirían hasta formar un solo ser.

Al separarnos un momento el destello del sol dio en el collar que le había obsequiado el día de su graduación, desde ese día nunca se lo había quitado, y ahora la cadena se encontraba con su broce hacia el frente.

-¿Sabes?... dicen que cuando el broche de tu collar se viene a la parte delantera de tu cuello es que alguien está pensando en ti… podría jurar que a partir de este momento se va a mantener en esta misma posición- mientras decía esto mis dedos se paseaban por la cadena con un suave toque como si fuera la piel de ella, intentando que con esto ella no me olvidara como sabía que sería imposible que yo lo hiciera.

-Te amo- le dije en un susurro antes de unir por última vez nuestros labios que ahora se presentaban con sabor a sal.

La vi marchar y mi corazón junto con ella, no había pasado tiempo cuando ya la extrañaba, enormes deseos me invadían de ir tras ella de decirle que se quedara a mi lado, pero en cada impulso mi raciocinio lograba apaciguar dichos deseos.

Los días iban transcurriendo e inconscientemente entramos a la rutina de mandarnos mensaje con pequeñas frases, un "te amo" siempre estaba presente en cada uno de ellos, y por las noches hablábamos por teléfono hasta que alguna de las dos tenía que terminar la llamada.

La agonía era grande pero cada momento en donde sabia de ella o podía escuchar su voz serbia como bálsamo para la herida que provocaba su ausencia.

Los primeros meses habían pasado sin más detalle, solo sufriendo la agonía de la ausencia, había logrado venir solo en una ocasión y eso a causa de su trabajo, en donde pudimos compartir no más de 1 hora antes de que se marchara de nuevo.

Pero algo había cambiado de forma imperceptible si no ponía mucha atención no me hubiera dado cuenta, el nombre de alguien se comenzaba a repetir de forma constante en cada conversación que teníamos por las noches.

El nombre de Eliza comenzaba a ser una constante de la cual mi interior comenzaba a tener celos. Relatos de como ella había sido la primera persona en darle la bienvenida, de enseñarle la ciudad, sus costumbres, de capacitarla o ayudarla cuando el trabajoera demasiado pesado para una sola persona… pero lo peor era que en cada video llamada en donde el nombre salía a la luz Regina posaba una sonrisa.

Tenía miedo de reclamarle algo, no éramos nada, no habíamos definido o puesto un nombre a lo que comenzaba entre nosotras, a pesar de que la palabra amor seguía presente, comenzaba a ser menos usada en cada mensaje que llegaba a mi teléfono.

Me aferraba a una utopía en donde la distancia no hacia estragos, en donde el amor no se veía mancillado por ella y que a pesar de la falta de nombre a lo nuestro Regina siempre me esperaría.

Todo se derrumbó, algo dentro de mí se rompió en mil pedazos cuando vi una foto en su red social, en donde la tal Eliza besaba a Regina muy cerca de los labios y Regina reía alegremente, la estaba perdiendo y pude ver en la mirada de ella que sus ojos reflejaban los mismo que los míos … un profundo amor.

Inicie a contestar cada vez menos a los mensaje que me mandaba, a evitar con cualquier excusa las video llamadas, no me sentía con el derecho de quitarle un final feliz que tenía al alcance de la mano.

Fue Ruby que ante mi inicio de depresión me hizo reaccionar.

-Si realmente la amas lucha por ella… de no ser así déjala completamente libre y que sea feliz con aquella que se atreva a todo por estar a su lado - esa noche no dormí, mi cabeza daba vueltas sin saber qué hacer, fue un arranque pero compre un boleto de avión y con solo una pequeña maleta me aventure hacia su hogar.

Llegue a media tarde, el clima estaba totalmente frio y con algunas gotas de lluvia que presagiaban la próxima tormenta que se avecinaba.

Estaba enfrente del edificio, quería entrar pero algo hacia que mi cuerpo se quedara congelado, así dure más de 20 min. Una voz llamo mi atención gire mi rostro y la vi, caminaba apurada para llegar lo más pronto posible a la entrada de su hogar, mi corazón dio un giro total al verla, me acerque lo más posible para llamarla, pero la presencia de alguien más había detenido mi andar.

Eliza la había abrazado ocasionándole un gran susto y que sus rostros quedaran tan pecaminosamente cerca que todo quedo detenido para mí, quería gritar, decirle que la dejara pero ninguna palabra salía de mi garganta.

Justo antes de que ella decidiera terminar con la distancia, algo había llamado la atención de Regina y a mí me había sacado de mi parálisis, alguien había chocado de forma violenta contra mi ocasionando que un dolor se acentuara en mi brazo al mismo tiempo que la lluvia hacia acto de presencia.

No me importo el dolor y tome mi pequeña maleta ofreciendo una disculpa a pesar de que yo había sido la afectada, su mirada sorprendida hizo que comenzara a caminar en sentido contrario y que con cada gota de lluvia que mojaba mi rostro aumentara mi andar.

Escuchaba a la distancia la voz de Regina diciendo mi nombre, pero no me detuve, mi visión se había convertido en solo un detector de sombras, probablemente a causa de la lluvia y de las gotas de llanto que comenzaba a mezclarse con la humedad de mi piel.

Fue solo un momento en el que me perdí en mis pensamientos, en la necesidad de regresar a mi casa junto a mis gatos y no sentir ese dolor en el pecho que no note como la luz del semáforo cambia su color, fue ahora el rechinar de las llantas que me había regresado a la realidad.

Sentí un duro golpe y algo caliente recorrer mí frente al momento de caer al suelo, unos brazos me sostenían y una voz me gritaba lo descuidada y estúpida que era. Regina que a pesar de la lluvia se podía distinguir como ríos de lágrimas surcaba su rostro.

Aun no sé cómo, pero llegamos a su departamento en donde me curo el pequeño corte que me había ocasionado el evitar el auto y me había preparado un baño caliente que duro más de lo necesario, al salir del baño sin dirigirme ni una palabra ella se adentró al mismo, solo pude esperar a que saliera sentada en la cama mientras escuchaba como el agua de la regadera caía de forma constante.

La puerta del baño por fin se abrió y dio paso a su figura que solo se encontraba cubierta por una bata mientras las gotas que escapaban de su cabello recorrían su cuello.

-Regina… ¿le quieres? Solo se sincera – el frio me recorría a pesar de la ropa abrigadora que portaba y la angustia comenzaba a ser tan pesada que me costaba respirar.

-Si le quiero- esas palabras cortaron mi respiración y sentí como mi pecho se rompía, sin decir más palabras tome mi maleta y me acerque a la salida de la habitación, solo su voz evito que siguiera con mí andar.

-Le quiero, ha estado todo este tiempo a mi lado cuando a nosotras nos separaban cientos de kilómetros … pero no le amo como lo hago contigo, a pesar de saber que ella sentía algo por mí y sabiendo que sería tan fácil caer ante ella, nunca te falle, siempre tu recuerdo y tu presencia se quedaron junto a mí- su voz se había hecho solo un susurro, pero nada importaba, ella aun me amaba, la abrace de nuevo por la espalda, igual que esa última noche que paso en mi casa, igual que esa despedida frente al edificio que había sido su casa.

Las lágrimas se mezclaban, pero el alivio había inundado mi ser, la necesidad de su presencia, de sentir su piel y sus besos se hacían presentes como si de un huracán se tratase.

Y sucumbí ante él…

Lentamente la gire, bese sus labios de forma tan lenta intentando que mi esencia quedara impregnara en sus labios así como la suya quedara en los míos.

-Deja que me quede a tu lado- la susurrante voz había salido de mis labios chocando ante cada palabra con los contrarios.

-Entonces quédate que te recibiré con los brazos abiertos-esa noche no dijimos nada más, los únicos sonidos que salieron de nuestro ser y que inundaron la habitación eran profundos gemidos, pequeñas palabras de amor al momento de recorrer la piel contraria con los labios, las manos y el alma.

Cada contacto era una promesa, una utopía de las que pueden durar minutos, horas o solo segundos solo por estar con la persona amada.

Por cada suspiro, gemido u orgasmo sentía como me entregaba en cada uno de ellos un fragmento de su ser, uno del cual solo yo era la afortunada de amar.

La noche murió y el alba nos encontró en brazos de la otra, disfrutando del calor contrario. Teníamos mucho de qué hablar, cosas que resolver y organizar porque estaba decidida de quedarme junto a ella.

Teníamos todo un mundo esperando por nosotras, pero teníamos todos los otoños para solucionarlo…pero hoy…

…hoy solo quería seguir en sus brazos.

FIN


End file.
